Halloween em Cleveland
by mizzzmorgan
Summary: Pós-Sunnydale. Enquanto Giles e Faith estão preocupados com a ascensão de um terrível demônio, Buffy decide fazer uma festinha de Halloween com direito a concurso de fantasias e músicas velhas. Kawaii, Faith/Buffy. Comments plz?


**[****Halloween em Cleveland] por: Mizzz³. **

**Cenário:** Buffy – a Caça Vampiros

**Classificação:** 18 anos.

**Tamanho:** Pequeno (8.004 palavras).

**Status:** Incompleta.

**Resumo:** Cleveland pós-Sunnydale. Enquanto uma possível catástrofe pode ocorrer na cidade em que a Gangue Scooby se instalou a poucos meses, Buffy planeja uma festa de Halloween. Baile a fantasia, muitas piadinhas infames e Faith cedendo aos pedidos da caçadora loira. Yurifiction, Fuffy, nada muito pesado. Essa fic foi inspirada depois que eu assisti os filmes do Scooby-Doo com a Sarah Michelle Gellar no papel da Daphne, eu não conseguia parar de rir e dizer: "_A Faith adoraria ver isso!!_", aí então veio a idéia.

**Buffy POV – De manhã na Casa da Gangue Scooby em Cleveland.**

Mau-humor faz parte dos dias de Faith. Todos os dias, para ser exata. Ela insiste em ficar no modo "caçadora em tempo integral" até quando realmente não precisamos. Por Deus! Há mais de 20 meninas dividindo essa tarefa conosco só aqui em Cleveland! Isso não me assusta mais, para ser sincera, Giles me avisou que a exclusividade do "emprego" seria tirado de mim no mesmo momento em que a Willow fez o feitiço na Foice. Eu consigo ser uma pessoa normal depois disso, bem, não tão normal assim, mas posso ter uma vida normal quando quero. Certo? Certo. Ponto final.

===xxx===

- Você acha que essa saia vai ficar curta demais? – perguntou Buffy Summers para sua irmã mais nova, Dawn.

- Hmmm, não... Mas não seria melhor a roxa? Fica mais parecida... – Dawn tentava entrar no vestido preto tubinho para encarnar Mortícia Addams.

- Prefiro essa rosa... É mais bonitinha... – Dawn teve que rir da vozinha infantil da irmã mais velha. – O que foi?

- Você está se comportando como uma garotinha de 7 anos...

- Ah, eu gosto de festas... E ainda mais quando é Halloween...

- Você diz isso porque não terá que sair para caçar esta noite, certo? Folgada...

- Estou tentando me acostumar com a nova vida, Dawn... Passa essa tiara aí do seu lado... – pediu a loira para a irmã. Dawn entregou o arco de cabelos rosa para a irmã. – Quer ajuda? – Buffy disse ao se olhar no espelho de corpo do quarto de Dawn e ajeitar a peruca avermelhada que arranjou para a fantasia de Daphne do desenho animado Scooby-Doo.

- N-não, tudo bem. Eu me viro aqui... – Dawn se espremia dentro do vestido justíssimo e acabou se ajeitando. Pegou a peruca espalhafatosa de cor negra e algumas mechas prateadas e ficou encarando o tufo de cabelos sintéticos. – Será que ficarei assustadora com isso?

- Pode apostar, maninha! – disse Buffy fazendo pose de investigadora do sobrenatural que Daphne tinha no desenho animado. A porta abriu e uma das caçadoras novatas entrou sem pedir licença.

- B-buffy, reunião lá embaixo. Giles descobriu sobre o depósito de alimentos no Porto. Talvez seja o nosso grandão... – Buffy bufou descontente e tirou a peruca. Dawn a olhou com aqueles olhinhos de cachorro sem dono.

- Tudo bem , Dawnie, pode ficar aqui e terminar. Eu passo o relatório depois, hehehe... – Dawn sorriu largamente e mostrou a sombra preta metalizada que iria usar. – Perfeito!

- Hoje eu vou arrasar... E ninguém ganha de mim... – cantarolou a mais nova indo para o espelho para se maquiar.

===xxx===

**Faith POV.**

Dor de cabeça. Dor de cabeça. Quero um cigarro. Agora. E sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Qual é o problema dessa gente? Quando temos um super demônio maléfico e com histórico de sacrifício de virgens para convocar seus amiguinhos infernais, isso não quer dizer que teremos que parar de fazer TUDO para dar festinhas de Halloween?! Será que alguém aqui tem bom senso? Bem, eu não. Eu preciso sair daqui e fumar um cigarro senão eu mordo alguém. E não vai ser de leve...

===xxx===

- Faith, hoje o time será o mesmo, okay? – disse Giles com seu famoso livro pesado. O Ex-Sentinela, agora Presidente do Conselho, estava a todo vapor, colocando sua experiência para procurar as ditas caçadoras mal comportadas. Ironia do destino ou não, escolhera justamente a caçadora mais selvagem que já treinara na vida para tal tarefa.

- Okay, que seja... Cinco por cinco.

- Também não está gostando nadinha do clima de festa? – perguntou Giles ajeitando seus óculos e indicando a decoração sombria da sala de estar e a de TV, balões roxos, pretos, alaranjados competiam com dois globos de luzes coloridas giratórias no centro da sala, Xander os instalava rebolando em cima da escada, Andrews remexia em uma caixa cheia de cd's.

- Tirando a parte dos engradados de cerveja boa ali na geladeira, isso tudo é ridículo. – passos nas escadas, Faith sabia de quem eram. Deu uma disfarçada na ansiedade e olhou de soslaio para onde Buffy vinha.

- Buffy presente para a reunião... O que aconteceu Giles? – a loira estava tão saltitante que Faith teve que cruzar os braços com firmeza para não deixar um sorriso de apreciação escapar.

- Bem, de acordo com os manuscritos, "Atelli", aquele que foi expulso, deve ser o nosso demônio procurado. Se convocado corretamente, ele terá o poder de trazer... – lendo no livro: - "A completa ruína e desordem ao mundo atingido."

- Hey! Achei meu cd das Spice Girl!! – urrou Andrews aparecendo na biblioteca da nova casa em Cleveland. Todos o olharam, buffy foi a primeira a se manifestar.

- Yaaaaaaaaay! Ótimo, Andy! E vê se acha aqueles do "Anos Incríveis", cara como eu adorava aquele seriado... – Giles e Faith trocaram de olhares.

- M-mas o que está acontecendo? – disse uma Willow tímida e com visível cara de sono.

- Festa, festa! Urrul! – exclamou Xander indo até eles em uma dancinha ridícula. Faith girou os olhos e suspirou.

- Não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo... Será que ainda estou no coma...? – Buffy a cutucou de brincadeira na bochecha.

- Não fica assim, Faith... Festa é bom. Você sempre gostou de uma.

- Acontece que...

- Um demônio chamado Atelli quer conjurar seus comparsas diabólicos para provocar um começo de Apocalipse, Willow... Gostaria que você pesquisasse sobre o ritual de conjuração e...

- Peraê? Festa? Quando, onde? – exclamou a ruiva com um brilho nos olhos. Giles desistiu de levar a conversa a sério.

- Querida Willow, teremos uma bela festa de Halloween... Com concurso de fantasias e tudo! – a ruiva pulou no lugar e bateu palmas.

- Nay, isso vai ser ótimo! Eu posso participar do concurso? Quem vai julgar as fantasias? Quem tá concorrendo? Qual é o prêmio? – Kennedy chegou com a cara franzida e abraçou a ruiva por trás para disfarçar seu cansaço.

- Você tá aqui...? Por que não me acordou quando levantou...? – ela resmungou com a cabeça deitada no ombro direito de Willow.

- Whoa, a noite foi boa ontem, hein Kenn... – alfinetou Buffy ajeitando algumas fitas pretas amarradas na parede. Faith observava a cena com ceticismo. Giles estava mais do que irritado com a comoção.

- Nada disso... – resmungou Kennedy novamente. Willow fez carinho na cabeça de Kennedy e explicou:

- Tivemos que procurar as relíquias do tal do Atelli lá no Porto... Foi um sufoco. – Faith concordou com os olhos e acariciou um pouco o seu ombro esquerdo, ela levara um belo golpe do demônio agitador e fora jogada bem longe do pessoal. Só foi acordar do golpe depois que a luta terminou, ou pelo menos era o que pensava. O demônio foi bem mais esperto e fugira pelo Cais em um navio pesqueiro.

- Bem, o importante é que se tudo for bem hoje, podemos voltar para festa e nos divertir... – disse Buffy empolgada e indo até Giles. – Então, Giles, já escolheu sua fantasia?

- E-eu não irei participar...

- Aaaaah, não faça isso conosco!! – disse a loira ajeitando o nó da gravata de seu ex-sentinela, Faith sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes pelo gesto carinhoso. – Fica, vai ter música e dança e ponche de morango especial da Willow...

- Vai? – Willow perguntou duvidosa e depois com o mesmo brilho no olhar. – Vai sim, pode apostar nisso! Eba! Festa!

- Festa! – Xander levantou os braços e ficou dançando com Willow, Kennedy estava pestanejando e se jogou no sofá da biblioteca.

- Cara, se tivermos uma sessão como aquela de ontem, eu acho que peço aposentadoria do cargo... – Faith levantou a caçadora mais experiente depois dela e Buffy.

- Vamos, temos que treinar um pouco e fazer um plano para não ter erros hoje... Oh Buffy! – a loira se assustou ao ouvir seu nome todo vindo de Faith. – Vai ficar decorando a festinha, ou vai voltar a ser a megera professora das meninas?

- T-tá, estou indo... – Dawn desceu as escadas e chegou afobada para sua irmã.

- Emergência!!

- O quê? O quê?! – Buffy se alarmou pela irmã estar tão apavorada.

- Acabaram os docinhos de caramelo!

- Sem preocupação! Eu vou comprar! – disse Buffy com a cara decidida.

- Whoa, B, você vai é treinar com as meninas! – mandou Faith, todos a olharam. – Ela é a maldita Caçadora Primordial, certo? Ela é que deve treinar as novatas e não eu!

- Em situações de emergência, a Buffy é que toma a liderança... – disse Willow resoluta e com um sorrisinho no rosto. – Compre aquelas barrinhas de banana e os cordões de cereja, tá? – disse a ruiva enumerando as coisas. – E os chocolates eu peço pra Kenn buscar depois...

- Quê?! – resmungou Kenn toda largada no sofá.

- Eu vou preparar as abóboras com o Xander.

- Sim, sim! – disse Buffy pegando as chaves do carro e saindo pela porta. Giles iria falar algo, mas a porta bateu antes que ele conseguisse. Dawn ainda foi até a porta e gritou estridentemente.

- Não esquece da pasta de amendoiiiiiiim!! – recebeu alguma resposta e foi saltitante para seu quarto. Andrews retirava mais cd's e gritava de felicidade quando achava algo que servisse para a festa.

- C-como podem fazer uma festa em um momento de tensão sobrenatural como esse?! – Giles exclamou com as mãos trêmulas. Faith se juntou ao inglês e deu um tapinha confortador em seu ombro.

- Pela primeira vez na vida, tenho que concordar com você, Rupert... E acho que sou a única aqui nesse... – indicando Xander montando o globo de luzes na sala - Hospício...

- Sobrou pra gente? – perguntou Kennedy se levantando com dificuldade. Faith suspirou profundamente e saiu para os fundos da casa. – Oh droga... Eu quero a minha cama...

- Fica assim não, amor. – pediu Willow abraçando a namorada e fazendo carinho em sua cintura. – Mais tarde eu dou um jeito nisso... – Giles pigarreou para chamar a atenção. – Sim, ritual de conjuração! Já sei...

===xxx===

**Faith POV.**

Como é que podem fazer festa se temos um...? Okay, okay, calma Faith, assim não vai ajudar em nada... O cigarro está aí na sua mão, você está tendo seu momento de lazer, as meninas estão treinando na boa... Desde quando eu me tornei babá das novatas? Mas que diabos! A Buffy só sabe falar nessa festa ridícula e a gente precisa pensar em algo para deter aquela coisa rochosa que apareceu do nada! *suspiro* O que será que ela vai vestir? Será que eu devo ir de alguma fantasia também? Qual? Eu nem tenho roupa direito! Mas que diabos você tá pensando Faith Lehane?? Você NÃO VAI aquela festa imbecil, vai ficar vigiando o Cais e caso o feioso rochoso aparecer, vai mandar a ver naquele traseiro dele.

===xxx===

- Eu estou quebrada por dentro...

- Tudo bem, júnior. Não foi você que foi lançada contra a parede e acordou só quando tudo acabou.

- Eu preferia ficar desacordada do que servir de saco de pancadas... – disse Kennedy se espreguiçando. – Ele não te machucou no ombro?

- Sou Wolverine, júnior... – Faith expeliu a fumaça pelo nariz e acariciou o ombro ferido instintivamente.

- Vocês agüentam mais do que a gente... Rona percebeu isso...

- Pode ser... Nunca me liguei nisso...

- Como vamos derrotar aquela parede? O cara quase botou a gente no chão ontem!

- Ele esfregou a nossa cara no chão, júnior... – riu Faith tragando mais do cigarro. – Hey Andrea! – exclamando para uma menina mais a esquerda. – Concentração! E levanta mais essa perna!

- S-sim... – respondeu a menina pega de surpresa pela repreensão.

===xxx===

**Buffy POV.**

Okay, okay, okay! O dia está lindo, o céu está limpo e promoção nas lojas de doces, eba pra mim! Encher o carrinho e escolher uma abóbora mais corpulenta, deve ter alguma por aqui... Oh, eis aí você! Gostei do seu tamanho, vou levar! Oh, o quê? Não quer ser levada? Mas eu sou uma menina tão boazinha, quem vai fazer o estrago em você é o Xander e a Willow... Eu só vou te encher de balas e doces ou talvez uma vela vermelha... Vermelha? Acho que comprarei uma preta... Ou uma laranja? Indecisão, o que levo? Oh... Chocolate branco em formato de anjinho! Que lindo! Vou levar vocês também... E ahn... Será que é demais levar algo pra Faith? Um cartão ou talvez um doce que ela goste... Mas ela nunca diz o que gosta, só a parte de "bater, socar, humilhar, matar monstros" *suspiro* Acho que vou levar mais um desses anjinhos...

===xxx===

**Casa da Gangue Scooby – tarde.**

Xander pendurou o cartaz do concurso na porta de casa. Sorriu satisfeito e ficou ali pensando em como seria a noite. Levou um tapão na nuca de Faith com seu cigarro.

- E aê, Harris? Pensando em mim?

- Claro que não! T-tou pensando na festa, vai ser legal...

- Oh sim... Crianças irritantes batendo na porta, muita sujeira no jardim e louça pra se lavar no dia seguinte. Já pensou nisso?

- Mas vale a pena! O Halloween é um evento de união espiritual, todos com o mesmo intuito!

- Comer tanto doce até ter dor de barriga?

- Não, poxa! Celebrar aqueles que não estão mais entre nós... Anya iria gostar... – o rapaz suspirou e ajeitou seu tapa-olho discretamente, Faith bateu na nuca dele de novo. – Ai! O que foi que fiz?

- Se você não me chamar pra dançar hoje a noite, melhor encomendar outro tapa-olho pro OUTRO olho...

- T-tá, eu te convido sim... – Xander ficou encolhido no lugar. Faith sorriu para ele e entrou em casa.

===xxx===

Na cozinha, Willow brigava com a abóbora teimosa. Tentava furar os olhos, mas sequer conseguiu tirar o tampo para retirar o miolo. A ruiva estava da cor de seus cabelos e seus olhos verdes ardiam daquela maneira traiçoeira.

- Eu vou acabar com essa sua teimosia com mágica, que tal?! – vociferou ela preparando um feitiço com a faca em punho, Faith chegou atrás dela e tomou a faca de sua mão.

- Whoa, Ruiva, sem homicídio...! O que quer fazer?

- Cortar essa porcaria de abóbora! Ela está com a casca dura e... – Faith riu um pouco. – E eu tou de saco cheio porque eu tenho que me arrumar e ainda nem escolhi uma fantasia decente!

- Tá, okay, não precisa descontar a raiva na abóbora... Vamos ver... Como é que faz isso mesmo?

- A gente corta o tampo e retira o miolo...? – disse Willow desconfiada, Faith ajeitou a postura e deu uma bela facada no tampo da abóbora. Com destreza, abriu um buraco razoável no tampo.

- E agora? – Willow levantou uma sobrancelha para a caçadora morena ao seu lado.

- Coloca o miolo dentro dessa panela...? A gente vai fazer sopa de abóbora pro final...

- Okay... – Faith pegou o miolo pegajoso com cuidado e foi depositando dentro da panela. Willow a olhava com curiosidade.

- Faith...

- O que é?

- Você nunca fez isso...?

- Ahn... Não...

- Já comemorou Halloween...?

- Não lembro... Devo ter comemorado algum aí... – Willow entendeu onde a história iria dar, e deu de ombros.

- Agora é só fazer os olhos e a boquinha ali na frente, consegue?

- Claro, Ruiva. Tá duvidando de mim? – a voz de Faith estava com aquele tom de desafio perdido. Willow sorriu e começou a preparar a sopa, Buffy chegou com as compras na cozinha e deu meia-volta para sair, mas ao ver Faith concentrada com a faca, tentando cortar um buraco do olho da abóbora, ela teve que parar.

- Faith e uma abóbora? Por que isso não parece ser normal na minha visão de normal de normalidade? – Faith não afastou seus olhos da abóbora.

- Faith está ajudando com a abóbora... Eu estava entrando em parafusos com ela... – Willow indicou o tampo da abóbora.

- Ruiva... a boca faz como mesmo? – perguntou Faith muito baixo e visivelmente desconfortável.

- É toda serrilhada, como se fossem dentes... – respondeu Buffy indo para o lado dela. – Posso? – Faith a olhou desconfiada, não entregou a faca. – Pra te mostrar!

- Não, me diz que eu faço direitinho. – sorriu a morena. Willow só sabia fingir estar cozinhando e prestava a atenção na tensão entre as duas caçadoras.

- Você vai estragar a abóbora, vai parecer que ela foi atingida por uma bola de canhão! – provocou Buffy sorrindo.

- Ah é mesmo?

- Dá logo essa faca que eu mostro como...

- Tá, a palavra "faca" e o verbo "mostrar" não ficaram muito bem nessa frase, mas... ahn... Will, precisa da minha ajuda? – perguntou Xander adorando o inicio de briga entre as duas caçadoras.

- A Faith já me ajudou nessa...

- Ela ia arruinar a pobre coitada aqui e abrir um rombo no rostinho meigo e redondo dela... – disse Buffy penalizada e alisando a abóbora.

- Bem, ela já fez isso uma certa vez, não? – comentou Xander vendo o primeiro buraco do olho. Buffy prendeu o riso pela brincadeira. – É, dá pra consertar...

- V-vocês são um bando de... de... imbecis! – Faith soltou e saiu da cozinha em passos pesados. Willow olhou para os dois com reprovação.

- O que foi? – Willow estapeou a cabeça de Xander e beliscou Buffy no braço.

- Será que nem perceberam que ela estava se esforçando pra fazer certo? Pela deusa, vocês são realmente dois imbecis...

- Qual é Willow! É a Faith! Ela vive sacaneando a gente o tempo todo! Adora uma piadinha sobre a minha ausência ocular... Diz que eu não tenho um ponto de vista acertado e tudo mais... – Buffy estava intrigada.

- E-ela nunca comemorou Halloween...?

- Possivelmente. – concluiu Willow. – Talvez seja isso que esteja deixando ela nervosa esses dias.

- Se é assim no Hallow's Eve, nem quero ver no dia de Ação de Graças... – Xander recebeu outro tapa no braço. – Au! Pára de me bater Willow!

===xxx===

**Faith POV – biblioteca 2º pavimento.**

Bando de idiotas... Eu deveria ter enfiado a faca no outro olho do Harris... E ela ficou rindo de mim? Oh sim, claro como sempre! Porque a Faith não sabe fazer uma maldita carinha risonha em uma abóbora quer dizer que ela é uma idiota completa... *sentando no banquinho que ajuda a chegar as estantes mais altas* Eu sei lá quando foi minha última festa de Halloween... Deveria lembrar? Tava tão chapada que preferia nem lembrar se tive alguma esses anos todo... Odeio festas familiares, me dão embrulho no estômago. Prefiro ficar lá fora sendo espreitada por um demônio carniceiro do que ficar aqui dentro. Droga de festinha insuportável...

===xxx===

**Buffy POV.**

Como sou idiota! Buffy você é uma completa retardada! Como foi fazer isso com a Faith? Justamente com ela! Você sabe que ela não tem muito o que se orgulhar da infância e muito menos teve família pra comemorar feriados! Idiota! Idiota! Você é uma...

===xxx===

- ...idiota...? – Buffy se perguntou ao ver que Faith estava sentada no banquinho no meio das estantes, sozinha e emburrada. Um lugar que Faith NUNCA iria parar para sentar e pensar na vida. Ela deveria estar muito aborrecida. – Faith!

- Ah não vem não, Summers! – disse Faith cruzando os braços e se levantando.

- Nossa, me chamou de Summers... Acho que mereço uma bronca pela besteira que acabei falando lá na cozinha...

- Merecia outra coisa, eu acho... – disse Faith estalando os dedos das mãos com vontade. Buffy a olhou debochada.

- Tá me ameaçando é?

- Pode ser... Se você me provocar mais, terei que fazer algo sobre isso...

- Oh sim! Vai me bater é?

- Se eu tiver que fazer, você sabe que faço. E com muito prazer, B. – as duas se encararam por um tempo, até Faith dar seu sorrisinho malicioso, Buffy sentiu sua garganta secar pelo olhar da mais velha.

- Okay... Desculpa por eu ter falado besteira. Prometo não fazer mais isso.

- Pedindo desculpas? Você está bêbada, B?

- Ainda não. – Buffy sorriu que nem criança travessa. – As meninas vão se arrumar lá no quarto da Dawn antes da festa começar. Você quer vir? Eu vou de Daphne do Scooby-Doo! – disse a loira muito empolgada.

- Daphne? A metidinha?

- S-sim...!

- Hahahaha, você de Daphne! Perfeito, B! Ninguém ganha de você no concurso...

- O-obrigada Faith. – a loira corou ao ouvir o elogio.

- Donzela em perigo, metidinha, burra como uma porta e de mini-saia? Você é a Daphne com certeza! – Buffy socou ela no braço machucado, Faith grunhiu de dor.

- Vai debochando. Maaaas preciso saber qual fantasia você vai usar, vai que eu posso ajudar com a maquiagem e...

- E-eu não vou estar aqui.

- P-por que não? Pra onde você pensa que vai?

- Olá, tem um senhor demônio anarquista querendo fazer outra festinha? Alguém tem que ficar no cais e ver se ele volta com os amiguinhos?

- Faith... Isso não vai acontecer...

- Como você sabe? Me diz como você sabe? Se eles atacarem a cidade do nada, a responsabilidade é sua! – apontando para Buffy.

- Nossa...

- Sua!

- Nossa...

- Sua!

- Droga Faith tem mais de 20 menininhas prontas pra matar qualquer coisa ameaçadora aqui! – Buffy levantou as mãos. – A responsabilidade não é mais minha! Só minha, é nossa!

- Sua! – insistiu Faith. – É você quem decide as coisas aqui e que faz as coisas certas! É você que decide quem vai patrulhar e quem vai cortar a maldita boca da abóbora!

- Tá, isso tudo é por que eu falei aquilo da abóbora? Eu já pedi desculpas e... – Faith escondeu os sentimentos e tentou sair dali, Buffy não deixou ela se afastar. – Vem cá... Pára de ser idiota e vem aqui, Faith...! – Buffy pegou a morena pelos braços e a abraçou fortemente, Faith ficou estática ao sentir Buffy contra seu corpo. – E-eu não sei o que fazer com você! Já pedi desculpas e... e...

- Por favor não fala pra ninguém...

- Que você não sabe fazer Jack O' Lantern?

- Isso não, sua... – Faith a encarou por um momento e abaixou os olhos. – Que eu nunca tive um Halloween... assim como esse... e-eu... eu nunca...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Buffy a abraçou novamente. – E essa é a parte em que a responsabilidade passa a ser minha... – acariciando de leve as costas de Faith, depois afastou um pouco a blusa preta que ela usava para ver o machucado no ombro. – Você não melhorou de ontem? – Faith negou com a cabeça. – Por que não falou?

- E ficar chorando que nem uma menininha? Não obrigada, tenho a minha reputação a zelar...

- Sei... – alisando os cabelos ondulados de Faith e depois sorrindo timidamente. – Acho que sei do que você poderia ir vestida...

- De quê?

- Anjinho... Seus cabelos ondulados e essa carinha de inocente...

- Hahahaha, tá tirando uma comigo B? – a loira abraçou a mais velha novamente. – Eu, de anjinho?

- Você não quer ser o meu anjinho da guarda, Faith...?

===xxx===

**Noite.**

- Mas porque você deixou ela ir?? – perguntava Buffy em sua fantasia. Giles pigarreou e tomou um pouco do ponche de morango.

- Porque ela insistiu e Buffy, você deve entender que há uma ameaça na cidade e... e... se distrair com festas não é muito saudável para nosso trabalho...

- O seu trabalho! – revidou Buffy. Depois ela saiu porta afora, desviando da criançada que pedia doces ou travessuras no jardim. Xander e Andrews estavam ali a postos na porta, Willow não havia aparecido ainda, Dawn circulava pela casa, enfeitando abóboras e ajudando na distribuição de doces.

- O que houve? – perguntou Dawn.

- Ela ficou assim depois que soube que Faith e Kennedy foram patrulhar sozinhas.

- É, como se as duas já não fizessem estragos demais...

- É por medidas de segurança. Faith parece entender isso muito bem agora. – respondeu Giles pegando mais ponche. Willow desceu as escadas acompanhada por risinhos e cochichos das outras meninas. Todas estavam fantasiadas, algumas escolheram o básico, princesas, fadas, uma estava de enfermeira, outra de pirata.

- Uau!! – exclamou Dawn ao ver Willow. Xander e Andrews se juntaram ao coro.

- Uau-uau!!

- O quê gente? Ficou horrível né? – disse a ruiva insegura.

- Isso me deu flashbacks da Dark Willow, Willow... – riu Xander que estava de capitão pirata, Andrews arrepiou-se em seu uniforme de Batman da velha geração.

- Medo disso… - engolindo uma barrinha de banana e mastigando para espantar o temor.

- Putz, Willow! Você tá... tá… - dizia Dawn sem saber.

- Eu diria politicamente incorreta... – opinou Giles. Willow sorriu para suas botas de cano alto. Ela estava fantasiada de vampira do Wish-verse que certa vez foi parar em Sunnydale por Anya fazer uma conjuração errada com Willow.

- S-será que ficou exagerado...? Quero dizer... Ficou assim muito dominatrix?

- Eu não tenho nada contra... – Xander levantou a mão, Andrew levantou a mão também, mas por medo.

- Kennedy é que vai gostar disso... – zombou Dawn apontando para os dentes postiços e o sangue falso no queixo de Willow.

- Quando vai começar o concurso?

- Estamos esperando as meninas, a Buffy decidiu sair assim de ultima hora...

- Ela foi atrás de Faith e Kennedy... – disse Giles beliscando um docinho e lendo um livro antigo.

- Com a fantasia de Daphne? Ela tá maluca? – exclamou Dawn rindo pela cena.

===xxx===

**Cemitério de Cleveland nos arredores da casa Scooby.**

- Porque raios sapato de salto agulha? Deus, não posso nem andar com isso... – Buffy ouviu barulhos de briga, logo avistou Kennedy derrubando um vampiro. Faith estava em cima de uma lápide maior chutando outro vampiro no rosto. Ela girou e deu um salto mortal por cima de Kennedy, a estaca fincou diretamente no coração do vampiro que tentava dominar Kennedy.

- Tudo bem aí, júnior?

- A-acho que quebrei meu pulso... Exagerei...

- Tudo bem, a gente vai ficar bem. – e quando Faith foi virar para estacar o vampiro que ela tinha chutado antes, teve uma surpresa. Uma estaca estava cravada em uma lápide, havia sido jogada em uma velocidade impressionante. Buffy estava ali perto com um sorrisinho vitorioso, outra estaca na mão.

- Tava demorando demais... – disse apenas, o queixo de Faith caiu. Buffy estava... de Daphne mesmo?

===xxx===

**Faith POV.**

Oh meu Deus... Sério, sério mesmo que ela está de Daphne?! Sério que ela é gostosa assim mesmo? Whoa, o que foi que eu disse? Eu não disse! Disse maravilhosa, bonita. Graciosa até. A peruca ficou legal... Nossa, a Buffy ruiva é... ahn... e a mini-saia...? Deus, pare de pensar nisso. Pode ter mais vampiros por aí e...

===xxx===

- Quero voltar pra casa... – reclamou Kennedy com visível dor. Faith a ajudou com a mão, Buffy se juntou a elas.

- Calma aí que eu tou de salto agulha... – Faith teve que rir. – Tudo bem aí Kenn?

- Acho que sim... – a mais nova disse. Faith ficou vigiando enquanto as duas iam na frente.

===xxx===

**Faith POV.**

Oh meu Deus... Essa mini-saia é perfeita... Mesmo que eu não tou sonhando? Que é verdade mesmo? Posso dizer que esse é o melhor Halloween da minha vida? Tá certo que a patrulha saiu do planejado e a Kenn já tava detonada desde ontem, mas poxa... Olha só isso! Caramba, B, você tem a melhor bundinha que eu já vi na minha vida e olha que eu já vi muitas...

===xxx===

- Faith, pode abrir a porta? – disse Buffy ao chegarem, a morena estava entretida demais em seus pensamentos sobre a mini-saia da loira.

- Eu só quero a minha cama, por favor... – pedia Kennedy já subindo as escadas, segurando a mão esquerda. Parou na metade da escada ao ver Willow saindo da cozinha com um pacote de doces. – W-willow...?!

- O Hospício ficou mais interessante... – comentou Faith pegando a cerveja que Xander acabara de abrir.

- Kenn, o que houve? Você está muito machucada? Oh deusa, você está mesmo machucada! Olha só pra você e... – subindo as escadas e vendo o inchaço do pulso da namorada. Kennedy se afastou um pouco e ficou olhando atentamente.

- Okay... Quem é você e o que fez com a minha Willow?

- É só uma fantasia, Kenn! – sorriu a ruiva timidamente. – Vou cuidar de você direitinho... Dawn, entrega as balas pro Andrews! – jogando o pacote de balas para a Mortícia-Dawn.

- Tem certeza que é você...? – Kennedy disse com os olhos marejados. – Porque eu tou com medo de não ser e eu ter que fazer esforço pra te estacar e... – Willow subiu com ela.

- Vampira Willow não morde Caçadoras indefesas...

- Vai sonhando!! – gritou Xander lá embaixo. Faith deu um tapão nele.

- E aê? Já pegou alguma gatinha?

- Ahn... Não? Mas a menina de pirata me interessa muito...

- Atacando as novatas, Harris, tenha mais decência... – disse Faith com um olhar para Buffy.

- Tem mais daquelas balinhas que estouram na boca? – perguntou Buffy procurando na pilha de doces.

- Ficaram todas com a Dawn, ela deve ter contrabandeado para seu cofre secreto... – anunciou Andrew mostrando sua fantasia.

- Sério, cara, isso foi muito gay... – concluiu Xander para a fantasia de Batman velho.

- Vai zoando! Vi as fotos de Cavaleiro das Trevas e vai ser demais!

- Cavaleiro das Trevas?! Mas já?! – perguntou Xander empolgado. – Willow desceu as escadas preocupada.

- Tudo bem com ela, Will? – perguntou Buffy.

- Quebrou o pulso, o corte do abdômen abriu e ahn... Ela tá reclamando demais pra quem vive reclamando. Será que é coisa pior...

- Olha Ruiva, ficar de patrulha duas noites seguidas e levar sova nas duas é pesado sabe?

- Concordo com a Faith. Ela deve descansar e não sair mais até melhorar. – disse Buffy para a sentença de Faith.

- Oh, oh Willow, vem cá! Você que entende do outro lado...

- Que outro lado? – Willow estava confusa.

- O outro lado colorido da Força...

- Eu o quê?!

- O Andrew não tá gay com esse uniforme cinza de Batman?

- E-eu não saberia dizer... – pegando o kit de primeiros socorros e uma toalha de rosto.

- Como assim não sabe? Você tem o radar e tudo mais! – Xander exclamou indignado.

- Completamente gay, cara. Ponto final. – concluiu Faith tomando o resto da cerveja e enchendo a mão de jujubas. Todos a olharam.

- Pronto, a compressa vai desinchar o seu pulso... – Kennedy estava sentadinha na cama recebendo cuidados de Willow. Mas a morena não tirava os olhos dela. – O que foi meu bem?

- Você tá de roupas de couro... E com dente postiço de vampiro... Alguém aqui está muito apavorada e dolorida e excitada.

- Hmmm, excitada? Mesmo? – perguntou Willow fazendo pose de vilã e lançando um beijinho para a morena.

- Dolorida tá ganhando, depois apavorada, por último excitada. – Kennedy suspirou vendo o inchaço de sua mão. – Nunca mais faço isso...

- Eu que não vou deixar você fazer isso. Levanta a blusa. – Kennedy levantou uma sobrancelha. – Por favor? Levantar blusa pra ver o corte do abdômen? Olá? Primeiros socorros primeiro depois a diversão?

- Diversão? O que seria?

- Hmmm... Já que estou de dominatrix hoje bem que...

- Okay, o "apavorada" está indo embora. Continue...

===xxx===

**Buffy POV.**

A Kennedy parecia estar mal. Nossa, nunca mais que deixo ela fazer isso de novo! Mesmo com a Faith na patrulha, às vezes as coisas saem do controle. Falando nela, até que está bem quietinha. Bebendo a cerveja dela, comendo os doces de caramelo, não os de banana, ela não deve gostar. E ela gosta de jujubas, bastante. Ficou roubando umas de dentro da abóbora do lado de fora. Os chocolates de anjinho! Como fui esquecer?! *corre pra cozinha e procura* Aonde será que os coloquei? *procura mais* Por que será que tou tendo essa sensação esquisita que alguém está me observando? *olha pra trás, ninguém*

===xxx===

**Faith POV.**

Eba pra mim!! *bebendo outra cerveja gelada* Calcinha rosa também, "Daphne"? Alguém lá em cima deve gostar muito de mim! Olha só pra ela! *Buffy está procurando os chocolates* Eu ficaria aqui pela eternidade mirando esse seu trase...

===xxx===

- Faith, tá secando a Buffy é? – perguntou Dawn enciumada.

- Não Mortícia. – respondeu secamente.

- Como vai o Professor Wood?

- Sei lá.

- Não vê mais ele? Pra mim vocês estavam namorando...

- Eu não namoro.

- Oh sim. – as duas se encararam por um instante, Buffy quebrou o gelo.

- Achei!! – segurando o chocolate de anjinho. – Toma, é pra você Faith. – a mais velha recebeu o chocolate com um olhar incrédulo.

- Chocolate...? – questionou Dawn.

- Em formato de anjinho? – foi a vez de Faith.

- Você não é meu anjinho da guarda? – Buffy tirou outra coisa da sacola de doces, era uma auréola dourada colada em um arco de cabelos. Colocou o arco nos cabelos de Faith e ajeitou ele depois. – Pronto. Agora você foi promovida a anjinha da guarda de Buffy Summers. – Faith estava sem fala, Dawn questionava a irmã com os olhos. – Agora vamos ajeitar o resto da sua fantasia...

- O resto?!

- Você já viu anjinhos andarem por aí de jeans, botas de viagem e camiseta estampada com hamsters mortos? – apontando para a vestimenta de Faith.

- Não vejo problema algum com as minhas roupas...

- Você não precisa se fantasiar. Já assusta com o visual Caçadora Psicopata... – comentou Dawn antes de sair. Buffy levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Ela tá com ciúmes?

- Cinco por cinco, B. Vou subir... – tirando a auréola da cabeça.

- Aaaah, Faith! Fica pelo menos pra escolher a melhor fantasia, por favor? Por favooooor...? – a carinha da loira fez Faith colocar a auréola de volta na cabeça.

- Droga, B! Você pedindo assim não tem como negar... – confessou Faith irritada.

- Oh! Você é um anjinho, Faith? – perguntou Willow descendo com Kennedy. – Legal...

- Ela está fingindo ser uma... – alfinetou Dawn.

- E o Oscar de melhor atuação vai para... – gritou Buffy assustando a todos, Andrews chegou ajeitando a máscara preta.

- Ai, isso faz um calor... – dizendo com uma vozinha suspeita. – Meninas, diz que esse uniforme é bem másculo e viril e que...

- Andrews ganhou! – anunciou Xander.

- Ganhei o quê?

- O cara mais gay da festa...

- Oh!

- Eu queria ter ganhado essa! – riu Kennedy com a voz arrastada, Willow a colocou sentada na sala e deu um copo de ponche.

- Quando começa o concurso? – perguntou Buffy ansiosa. Xander fez pose de pessoa séria.

- Já que estamos todos aqui. Podemos começar. Meninas! – gritando para as caçadoras novatas, logo a sala ficou lotada de tanta gente fantasiada.

- Quem vai julgar? – perguntou Willow com aquele brilho nos olhos, Kennedy estava tomando ponche e dando uma checada na namorada. Faith estava atrás da poltrona, braços cruzados.

- Será que devo desconfiar de alguma coisa? Talvez ela possa estar possuída por alguma entidade maligna e...

- Olha, júnior, a única coisa que você deveria se preocupar agora é em quem vai estar segurando o chicotinho e quem vai estar amarrada na cama quando vocês duas estiverem sozinhas... – opinou Faith rindo da cara que Kennedy fez.

- E-ela faria isso?

- Acredite, júnior... A Ruiva tem um lado sombrio que você não vai querer conhecer... – dando um okay para Kennedy. Buffy chegou perto das duas e pegou Faith pelo braço.

- Você tá no concurso! Só que eu preciso te dar uns ajustes! – e levou Faith para as escadas. – Xander, a Faith vai se arrumar rapidinho, logo a gente desce!

- Sim, senhora Daphne! – Xander bateu continência. Andrew estava no aparelho de som da casa, alternando músicas para o pessoal dançar. Willow chegou com aspirinas para a namorada.

- Então... Vem sempre aqui...? – disse a ruiva com uma carinha maliciosa.

- Só quando a minha namorada fica em cima por causa das minhas burradas em patrulhas...

- Oh não foi sua culpa, tenho certeza disso... Nós vampiros não temos culpa se vocês humanos são tão fracotes... – Kennedy riu e tomou as aspirinas, entrou no joguinho.

- Eu não sou uma garota comum...

- Oh, não é?

- Não sou mesmo... – pegando Willow e a sentando em seu colo. – Sou uma Caçadora, sabe? Eu caço os seus amigos, vampirinha...

- Então eu deveria estar morrendo de medo de você, não?

- Acho que sim...

- Vou pensar no seu caso... – Willow se inclinou para dar um beijo em Kennedy, a mais nova grunhiu de dor. – Ai amor, desculpaaaa... – disse Willow com a voz meiguinha de sempre.

- T-tudo bem... É só minhas costas... – e alisando a calça colante de couro que Willow usava, Kennedy mordeu o lábio inferior. – Deus sabe o quanto eu queria estar lá em cima...

- Você tá bem? Tá com dor aonde? Quer dormir? Descansar? – dizia Willow toda afobada. O olhar de Kennedy respondeu as perguntas. – Aaaah, sim, entendi... Mas ahn... E-eu não posso fazer isso tá? Você tá machucada e eu preciso participar do concurso e... – Kennedy a calou com outro beijo bem mais caloroso do que o de antes. – Uau...

- Uau digo eu... Vou começar a fantasiar com chicotinho e algemas... – Willow arregalou os olhos em surpresa, se encolheu no colo de Kennedy e ficou quietinha. – O que foi? Está com medo é?

- É que... ahn... não medo não... É que é meio... grrrr... – Willow fez uma careta mostrando os dentes de vampiro. Kennedy se aproximou do ouvido dela e disse algo que deixou a ruiva muito ruborizada. "I will survive" começou a tocar no som, e Andrews pulou de alegria. Xander e Willow gritaram na mesma hora.

- Muito gay! Muito gay! – o rapaz se encolheu e ficou resmungando contra os dois.

===xxx===

**Faith POV.**

Okay, calma, não precisa ficar nervosa. É só colocar a maldita camisola e fingir que nada vai acontecer. Porque não vai e eu não estou pensando nisso. *veste a camisola que Buffy passou para ela usar como fantasia de anjinho* Ela não está me olhando, ela não está me olhando.

- Faith, sei que você não costuma usar maquiagem, a não ser escura, mas ahn... Eu tenho sombra dourada aqui e... – chegando perto demais! Chegando perto demais! – Você está bem?

- S-sim, só essa coisa toda que é ridícula... – eu finjo como sempre que estou bem perto dela, mas realmente não dá.

- Eu acho que você está linda. Uma perfeita anjinha. – o sorriso dela faz meu estômago virar gelatina, Deus... Que castigo é esse que recebi? – A sombra vai ficar perfeita em você, deixa? – o que posso fazer? Aceitar não? Deixar ela passar maquiagem ridícula em meus olhos, estar bem perto de meu rosto, sentir um pouco do corpo dela encostando no meu como foi no abraço de manhã. Aquele abraço me deixou completamente fora do sério. Vai ver que por isso eu fiz a besteira de levar a júnior comigo pra patrulha, como eu sou idiota. Arriscando a vida de outros por não assumir os meus... – Você tá com medo? – ela pergunta.

- M-mas por que disse isso?

- Você tá tremendo, haha. – ela ri da minha cara. Sim, eu sou uma idiota. Buffy Summers me deixa idiota quando está com esse sorriso maravilhoso em seus lábios. – Tá com medo do concurso?

- Não, por que teria?

- Cinco por cinco? – a ironia faz algo dentro de mim acordar. Como se toda a distração da patrulha, as duas cervejas, as provocações para o Harris não adiantassem.

- Olha, não me leva a mal B, mas não tou a fim de distração. – falo seriamente, mas escondendo a verdade que está gritando aqui dentro do meu coração.

- Concursos devem ser levados a sério, Faith.

- Que nem o Homecoming com a Cordelia?

- É, aquilo foi particularmente estúpido da minha parte.

- Ser Rainha do Baile não é tão mal assim...

- Oh sim... – silêncio. Ela lembrou de como eu me comportei no Baile. Como eu fui canalha, como provoquei o namorado dela.

- B...

- Quê? – ainda passando sombra em meus olhos.

- O que eu fiz no Baile...

- Faith, esquece...

- E-eu não vou pedir desculpas! – ser agressiva sempre foi meu ponto fraco até para amenizar os problemas. Seja carinhosa, sua tonta!

- E eu não aceitaria suas desculpas... – disse ela calmamente. Por que ela está assim? – Você está diferente Faith. Está adulta, não é mais aquela menininha irresponsável de antes. Posso não te perdoar pelas coisas que você fez pra me prejudicar, mas aceito quando você tenta fazer a coisa certa. Eu gosto quando você faz as coisas do jeito certo.

- Por que o que eu fazia era errado...? – eu a imito direitinho ainda, ganho um sorriso tímido de presente.

- Olha pra cima, vou passar lápis... – não fala absolutamente nada, obedeço. Sinto o lápis pincelar em minha pálpebra, levemente, ela tem cuidado para não e machucar. Ela não está tremendo como essa idiota aqui está. Gostaria que essa tremedeira parasse! – Mas o que você queria falar? Sobre ser Rainha do Baile não ser ruim e tudo mais...

- N-não é... É que eu gostei de você naquele vestido.. quer dizer, do seu vestido... – isso, gagueje e fique vermelha na frente dela! Faça isso!

- Você ficou vermelha, Faith... – outro sorriso daqueles... Até quando eu vou agüentar firmemente?

- E-eu sempre tive a impressão que você é melhor nessas coisas de tratar os outros do que eu...

- Impressão?

- Tou tentando me ajustar. Tá meio difícil, mas vou...

- Olha pra baixo.

- Tá. – obedeço e nossa, que visão! O decote da blusinha que ela usa? Acalme-se Lehane! Sem pânico, sem...

- Tá olhando para meus peitos, é? – ela ri de minha cara novamente. Tou cansando desse joguinho.

- E se eu estiver? – ela parou. Falei besteira de novo? O olhar dela é de dúvida. – Tou brincando B. – sorrio com meu melhor sorriso cafajeste de sempre. Ela sorri para baixo tímida, ela sempre faz isso quando não está confortável com uma situação. Eu sei disso, já a peguei sorrindo para o chão demais.

- Você me deixa confusa, Faith...

- Faz parte.

- Parte do quê?

- Não sou eu a sua parte maligna?

===xxx===

**Buffy POV.**

Ela me deixou sem graça novamente, ela sempre faz isso quando eu acho que estou no controle da situação. Mas que ela estava olhando meu decote, isso estava. E não só isso. Eu a vi dando uma olhada na mini-saia lá embaixo. Ela está fazendo isso demais desde que chegamos aqui em Cleveland.

- Claro que não... Parte maligna? Por favor Faith... – e volto ao meu trabalho de maquiar ela do jeitinho que eu imagino. Ela parece ser um anjo mesmo, esses cabelos ondulados e essa carinha de criança. Tá, tudo bem, nada de remarcar os lábios que eu invejo tanto. E que ela morde tanto quando está nervosa. – Você está longe de ser a parte maligna...

- Porque está me tratando assim?

- Eu já falei. Você mudou bastante. Eu gosto disso.

- E se eu voltar a ser a velha Faith de sempre?

- Eu dou um jeito de te deixar mais 8 meses presa a uma cama, hehehe. – eu brinco achando que ela não levará como ofensa, ela nunca leva essas coisas com ofensa.

- Buffy... –a voz dela está carregada de ressentimento. Falei besteira novamente?

- Okay, foi mal, falei idiotice de novo... Desculpa... – tento me desculpar o mais rápido possível.

- Se é pra me deixar presa a uma cama, por favor que seja a sua... – mas o quê?! O quê?! C-como? Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi?!

- F-faith, mas o que você está...? – Deus! Ela está se aproximando demais! Muito, demais! Aiai, esses lábios, esses...

===xxx===

Faith se aproximou do rosto de Buffy e deu-lhe um breve beijo para testar a reação da caçadora loira. Buffy se sentiu levemente elevada do chão, enlaçou o pescoço de Faith, jogando o lápis de maquiagem para o outro lado do quarto. A mais velha aproveitou a proximidade e grudou seu corpo no de Buffy, puxando suas pernas para encaixarem em seu quadril e passar as mãos pelo corpo da loira. Com sua super-força, Faith içou Buffy contra a porta do quarto e fez ela se segurar em sua cintura com as pernas, avançou com beijos mais calorosos, pedindo por mais carinho que poderia agüentar. Os ouvidos de Buffy zuniam com tanta excitação. É como se estivesse saindo de uma caçada! Lembrou de como foi a primeira noite de caçada com Faith: "_Não é incrível com a gente fica esfomeada e excitada depois de uma caçada?_", foi o que ela dissera devorando o croissant que estava na mesa do Bronze. Agora ela sentia que tudo estava fazendo sentido. A parte do excitada, é claro.

- Buffy...? – a voz de Faith estava mais do que acusando o que ela queria naquele momento.

- Eu...? – respondeu a loira em um gemido contido, Faith passava a língua vagarosamente dentro do decote de sua blusa rosa-choque.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu seja seu anjinho da guarda? – Buffy riu e encarou a mais velha, um beijo mais demorado fez a loira perder toda a compostura. Buffy arranhou as costas de Faith com força, sua língua penetrou na boca de Faith, as duas ofegavam entre os beijos, gemiam entre as carícias, a morena empurrou Buffy mais para a porta e desceu os beijos para seu pescoço. Uma das mãos de Faith levantou a mini-saia e procurou pela calcinha de Buffy, esta gemeu no beijo ao ser tocada intimamente.

- Droga, Faith... – confessou ela, a mais velha a olhou preocupada. – Assim você vai borrar a maquiagem que eu fiz...

- Que se dane a maquiagem... – a mão de Faith encontrou o que queria e acariciou de leve o íntimo de Buffy. O braço que segurava o corpo todo de Buffy começou a falhar, e logo a loira estava no chão, empurrando Faith para a cama, a morena parou ela imediatamente. – Hey, o que você está...?

- Anjinho bonzinho obedece o que a Daphne aqui diz? – jogando Faith na cama e indo lentamente para cima da mais velha. Faith tentou levantar e tomar controle, mas Buffy a beijou vorazmente retirando qualquer resistência.

- B-buffy...? – a loira lambeu os lábios de Faith e sussurrou.

- Eu amei o jeito como você geme o meu nome...

- Qual é B...? Não faz isso...

- Por que não...?

- P-por que a gente vai perder o concurso...? – tentou a morena ofegante, Buffy sorriu e quando iria tocar o corpo de Faith por debaixo da camisola, ouviram passos nas escadas. As duas se levantaram velozmente. Faith se manteve bem afastada de Buffy, do outro lado do quarto. A porta de seu quarto abriu e era uma das caçadoras novatas, fantasiada de bruxa malvada.

- Começou o concurso, Buffy! O Giles vai ser o juiz!

- Oh isso vai ser melhor do que eu imaginava! – Buffy comemorou alegremente. Faith estava recuperando sua respiração e tentava olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para Buffy. – Vamos descer? – pediu a loira.

- E-eu vou daqui a pouco... Acho... – Buffy se aproximou da morena e deu um beijinho em seu pescoço.

- Desce comigo, por favoooor...? Não fica com essa cara de emburrada... Hein? Desce comigo? – a mesma carinha de cachorro sem dono que Buffy sabia fazer quando queria alguma coisa convenceu Faith na hora. Buffy enlaçou a mão de Faith na sua e saíram do quarto, antes de chegarem às escadas, Faith a puxou para bem perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Nosso assunto aqui em cima ainda não acabou... Eu disse que não estava a fim de distrações...

===xxx===


End file.
